


i will set my soul on fire

by gravitational



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitational/pseuds/gravitational
Summary: Jaskier's only purpose in life seems to be to torment Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 21
Kudos: 380





	i will set my soul on fire

**Author's Note:**

> "Ode To Sleep" - Twenty One Pilots

Jaskier is - he is a _disaster,_ really, there’s no better way to put it. The amount of times he’s veered from Geralt in favor of a bright-eyed young thing, the insanely high number of pissed-off lords Geralt has had to soothe on his behalf... all of the lovely songs written about people who dared to cross the bard... well.

He is something else.

He seems to have no concept of self-preservation, something made evident in the way he insists upon standing very nearly at Geralt’s side in a fight, upon being as close as possible to the beast the witcher is facing...

In the way he lives to torment Geralt.

The bard is young when they first meet - young and supple and oh so appetizing, all pale flesh and smooth skin and inviting throat... Geralt’s teeth ache to sink into his neck, to bite and hold and claim, but he resists.

He resists, at least, until they’re holed up in a corner booth in a tavern somewhere and Jaskier is pleasantly inebriated and Geralt is maybe halfway there. He resists until Jaskier slides into his lap when he’s done singing, just slips his perfect thighs over Geralt’s and loops one arm around his neck and steals his tankard with the other hand, and Geralt -

Geralt _snaps._

He has the bard gathered into his arms in a heartbeat, and Jaskier laughs as he carries him through the fucking crowded room, up to the room they’ve rented - he laughs when Geralt lays him down, crawls up close above him, kisses him like a dying man.

Jaskier is a lively thing in bed, Geralt is quick to realize - all muffled laughter that fades into breathy moans, high and keening whines when Geralt’s teeth sink deep into his skin. He bucks and writhes and squirms, digs his nails in, mouths over whatever he can reach; Geralt is very nearly as bruised as Jaskier by the time he gets them stripped down, gets two fingers inside his bard’s quivering body.

Two fingers turns into three, and three into four, because Jaskier _will **not** _shut up, _will **not**_ stop gasping, panting, whining, begging, writhing, fucking back onto his hand as he moans against Geralt’s lips, as he chokes out little words of desire -__

__and Geralt thinks he’s fucking snarling by the time he pulls his hand away, is pretty damn sure he’s drawn blood by the time he grabs Jaskier by the hips, is _certain_ he’ll never let this beautiful little thing into anyone else’s bed when he begins to push in, slow, slow, slow, and Jaskier sobs for more._ _

__His precious little bard _sobs_ for his cock, and Geralt sees red._ _

__He fucks him slow and he fucks him vicious, burying his length entirely with every rock of his hips, and he rests close above Jaskier and he kisses his groans into silence, and when Jaskier arches up, claws for him, takes him deeper, he can’t help but growl, because -_ _

__because _no one_ has taken him so fucking well, so fucking _whorishly -__ _

__because _no one_ else has felt quite like fucking _heaven_ around his cock, like pure _sex_ and _sin -__ _

__because _no one_ else has ever pulled him close when they’ve spent, kissed his lips free of the blood on his fangs, brushed through his hair and whispered his name._ _

__No one has ever been quite so perfect._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly moving all of my short fics on Tumblr to here, so there'll be a lot of posting for a bit!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> tumblr: gravitational813


End file.
